Diesel
CGI=265px |-|Modell=264px |-|RWS=264px Der hinterlistige Diesel *'Baureihe': BR Klasse 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Bauer': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster oder Horwich Works *'Baujahr': 1952 *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0DE *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 15-20 mph / 24-32 kmh *'Sodor erreicht': Juni 1957 Der „hinterlistige" Diesel ist eine Diesel-Rangierlokomotive, die von der anderen Eisenbahn kommt. Er war die erste Diesellok auf Sodor und ist in der TV-Serie auch dort geblieben. Biografie in The Railway Series Als Diesel zur Nord-West-Eisenbahn kam, wurde Duck gebeten, ihn rumzuführen. Duck blieb von Diesels Ansprüchen als „revolutionär" unbeeindruckt und ließ ihn sich selbst überlassen. Als Ergebnis wurde Diesel zum Gespött der Güterwagen, was dem Versuch, ein paar rostigen alten Güterwagen zu ziehen zu verdanken war und Diesel wurde verantwortlich gemacht. Er wollte sich ja nicht von Duck helfen lassen. Diesel schwor Rache und verbreitete das Gerücht, dass Duck den großen Lokomotiven unverschämte Spitznamen gegeben hätte. Duck wurde dann nach Wellsworth geschickt. Am Ende stellte sich aber heraus, dass alles Diesels schuld war und er wurde Packen geschickt. Einige Jahre später wurde Diesel aufgefordert, auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke zu helfen, während Percy repariert wurde. Diesel versuchte, Thomas und Toby auf seine Seite zu gewinnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg und nachdem er mehrere Güterwagen zerstörte, wurde er wieder weggeschickt. Doch am Tag seiner Abreise rutschte Clarabel wegen ölverschmierten Schienan ab und landete bei Daisy in der Nähe von Dryaw. Diesel, der wusste, dass Thomas seinen einzige Weg nach Hause blockierte, eilte zur Rettung. Clarabel legte ein gutes Wort für Diesel ein, welcher, obwohl er auf die andere Eisenbahn zurückgekehrt ist, immer auf Sodor willkommen sein würde. Biografie in der TV-Serie Wie in der Railway Series war Diesel die erste Diesellok auf Sodor, verbreitete Lügen über Duck und wurde weggeschickt. Allerdings wurde er wieder angefordert, als Duck und Percy im Hafen von Arlesburgh Unterstützung brauchten. Diesel zeigte jedoch, dass er nichts dazugelernt hatte und nachdem er ein paar Güterwagen ins Meer rangiert hatte, wurde er erneut weggeschickt. Aber irgendwie kam er dennoch zurück nach Sodor und gab Mavis Ratschläge, bereitete Gordon Sorgen und rangierte ab und zu Güterwagen im Rangierbahnhof. Es ist möglich, dass sich all diese Ereignisse abgespielt haben, während Diesel im Hafen helfen sollte, oder dass Diesel dennoch zurück nach Sodor geschickt wurde, um eventuell ein paar Güterzüge vom Festland abzuliefern. Als Henry durch einige Güterwagen entgleiste, wurde Diesel noch einmal geschickt, um ihn dann zu vertreten, aber sein Versuch, genauso viele Güterwagen zu ziehen, wie Henry, endete damit, dass sich die Kupplung löste, Diesel nach vorne preschte und auf einem Kahn landete, woraufhin er erneut zum Festland zurückgeschickt wurde. Später kerhte erneut zurück, um dieses Mal Fergus im Sodor Zementwerk zu unterstützen. Diesel war eifersüchtig auf Fergus' Ruf als „Stolz des Zementwerks" und sauer darauf, dass es Fergus so wichtig war, sich an die Regeln zu halten und ihm stets sagte, er solle es richtig machen. Er schmiedete dann einen Plan, Fergus irgendwie loszuwerden. Diesel hatte damit sogar Erfolg, aber nur für eine Weile, da sich schnell die Wahrheit herausstellte. Überraschenderweise wurde Diesel dieses Mal aber nicht weggeschickt und gehört seit der achten Staffel zur Nord-West-Eisenbahn. Obwohl Diesel seine hinterlistige und durchtriebene Art beibehielt, wurde ihm klar, wie nützlich auch Dampfloks sein können, als Thomas ihm und den anderen Dieselloks frischen Treibstoff brachte und auch als er liegenblieb und von James zur Werkstatt beschoben wurde. Aber dennoch versuchte er, Gordon davon zu überzeugen, dass er alt sei und auseinanderfiel und machte Ben und Thomas Angst. Diesel zeigte aber seine Schokoladenseite, als er Emily davon erzählte, dass er den Rekord für die meisten rangierten Waggons an einem Tag hielt. Obwohl sich Diesel über James lustig machte, als dieser rosa bemalt wurde, versuchte er so nützlich zu sein, wie die Dampfloks, indem er einige Jobi-Stämme alleine zum Rettungszentrum von Sodor brachte. Dadurch fuhr er aber nur auf einen unfretigen Streckenabschnitt und hing gefährlich von einer Hohen Brücke, sodass Thomas ihn retten musste. Diesel wollte sich aber wieder beweisen und nahm Thomas und Rosies Ladungen und James' Schweine, um sie den Kindern zu zeigen. Aber diese freuten sich erst, als Diesel ihnen die Schieferplatten für das Schuldach brachte. Diesel machte mit, als die Dieselloks die Lokwerkstatt übernahmen und er machte sich über Flynn lustig, da dieser nur herumstand und nichts tat. In Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg erzählte Paxton Diesel von Luke und Diesel versuchte daraufhin dafür zu sorgen, dass Luke von Sodor weggeschickt werden sollte. Diesel war genervt, als er von Percy für das Monster von Brendam gehalten wurde, machte sich über Thomas lustig, als dieser Müll transportieren sollte und über Gordon, als dieser eine Diesel-Pufferbohle bekam. Als Diesel und Percy eine Dampforgel auffanden, traute er Percy nicht zu, sie wieder in Gang zu setzten, aber ui seier Überraschung gelang es ihm. In Staffel 17 stieß Diesel die Güterwagen heftig umher, obwohl ihm von Edward gesagt wurde, er solle dies lassen. Diesel verschüttete daraufhin Milch in einem der Waggons und als der dicke Kontrolleur den Waggon öffnete, landete die ganze Milch auf ihm. Als Hiro, der besagte Güterwagen transportierte, Diesel davon erzählte, meinte dieser, Hiro müsser strenger mit den Waggons sein. Als Hiro ablehnte, ließ sich Diesel an Hiros Zug kuppeln und half den Güterwagen dabei, Hiro eine schwere Fahrt zu bereiten. Um die Güterwagen aufzuhalten, bremste Hiro kurz vor dem Bahnhof scharf ab, woraufhin der Inhalt ein paar Sahnefässer auf Hiro, Edward und dem dicken Kontrolleur landete. Diesel versuchte, sich davonzuschleichen, aber er wurde von Thomas aufgehalten. Als Bestrafung musste Diesel sich nun von Hiro zeigen lassen, wie er die Güterwagen behandelte. In Staffel 18 versteckten sich Diesel, Sidney, Den und Dart zum Spaß vor Paxton in der Dieselwerkstatt, woraufhin sich Paxton besorgt auf die Suche nach ihnen machte. Diesel versteckte sich weiterhin vor ihm, aber irgendwann ging ihm der Treibstoff aus, sodass Paxton ihn zur Tankstelle brachte. Später sollten Diesel und Thomas ein paar Güterwagen aus dem Steinbruch abholen und stritten sich auf dem Weg darüber, wer von hinten schieben solle. Letzten Endes fuhr Diesel einfach mit Mavis ab und hielt sie so lange hin, wie er nur konnte, um Thomas so lange wie möglich alleine im Steinbruch zu haben. So lange, dass Thomas den nächsten Zug alleine zog, woraufhin er einen Unfall baute. Diesel versuchte, die Schuld auf Mavis zu schieben, aber der dicke Kontrolleur wusste bescheid und ließ nun Thomas mit Mavis arbeiten. Er traf sich später mit den anderen Loks und dem dicken Kontrolleur in Knapford während der Weihnachtsferien und war damit einverstanden, den letzten Zug vor Weihnachten doch nicht zu stonieren. Er machte sich auch über Samson lustig, als dieser sich auf seiner ersten Fahrt auf Sodor verirrte. In Staffel 19 spielte Diesel Percy einen Streich und lotste ihn in einen alten Steinbruch, er Percys Job, den Bürgermeister zum Rettungszentrum zur einer Zeremonie zu bringen. Diesel fand Percy später vor, wie er mit gelöschtem Feuer auf einem überflutetem Streckenabschnitt festsaß. Er wollte ihm helfen, aber als er ins Wasser fuhr, beschädigte er nur seinen Generator. Nachdem die beiden vom Rettungsteam geborgen wurden, wurde Diesel repariert. Zu Weihnachten war Diesel dann stets schlecht gelaunt und wollte den anderen Loks nie helfen, also schmiedeten Thomas und die anderen Loks einen Plan, ihm eine Lere zu erteilen. In der Nacht vor dem Morgen von Weihnachten verkleideten sich Thomas, Emily, Salty und Paxton als Geister, um Diesel so viel Angst einzujagen, dass dieser letzen Endes entgleiste. Nachdem er geborgen wurde, wurde ihm der Sinn von Weihnachten klar. Nachdem er den dicken Kontrolleur nach Schloss Ulfstead brachte, feierte er dort mit das Fest des Herzogs. In Staffel 20 entdeckte Diesel ein paar Entenküken und fand sie niedlich. Später sollte er Annie und Clarabel ziehen, da Thomas im Steinbruch zu tun hatte und Daisy, seine vorherige Vertretung, von Annie und Clarabel ausgetrickst wurde. In Das große Rennen wollte Diesel zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb, aber der dicke Kontrolleur wollte ihn nicht von sich aus auswählen. Um also zu beweisen, dass er stark genug sei, ließ Diesel Den, Dart und Paxton in Kisten verstecken, sodass sie wie Waggons aussehen und auf einen langen Zug so verteilen, dass sie ihn anschieben würden, wenn er ihn ziehen würde. Als der dicke Kontrolleur die letzten Lokomotiven auswählen wollte, plante Diesel, den Zug dann vor seinen Augen zu ziehen. Aber als er den Zug auf dem Rangierbahnhof abstellte, blockierte er das Gleis und Thomas wollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen. Den, Dart und Paxton dachten jedoch, dass Diesel sie ziehen würde und schoben an, was dafür sorgte, dass Thomas gegen Norman krachte. Diesel schimpfe später mit ihnen, wurde aber währenddessen in einer Kiste gefangen und irrte über die Insel, bis er später aus Versehen von Cranky auf ein Schiff verfrachtet wurde. In der einundzwanzigsten Staffel beschädigte er Daisys Federung und sorge für Aufregung zwischen ihr und Harvey, indem er Gerüchte über sie gegenseitig verbreitete. Dadurch brachte er sie aber nur zusammen und am Ende freundeten sich die beiden an. Außerdem bewies sich Diesel im Winter während einer Kältewelle als Held, als er die rettende Kohleladung nach Sodor brachte, die die Dampfloks wieder einsatzfähig machte. Persönlichkeit Diesel ist der durchschnittliche Pantomimenschurke. Ölig, bösartig, hinterhältig, arogant und voller Ideen, um sich zu rächen. Er sieht sich selbst und alle Dieselloks als den Dampfloks weit überlegen und hält sie für revolutionär. Er meint auch, sie sollten immer rau und hart sein, als Entschuldigung dafür, die andere Lokomotiven zu belästigen. Seine Taten geben den Dieselloks auf Sodor generell einen schlechten Ruf, wodurch die meisten Dampfloks, ganz besonders Duck und Thomas, dazu neigen, ihnen gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein. Aber trotz allem möchte auch Diesel beweisen, dass er eine wirklich nützliche Lok sei. Er ist stolz darauf, dass er die erste Diesellok auf Sodor war und hat auch sanfte Seiten. Wenn es zum Beispiel um Enten-Küken geht. Basis Diesel ist eine BR Klasse 08 0-6-0. Mehr als 70 Exemplare dieser Klasse stehen heute noch. Sie waren die erfolgreichsten Rangierlokomotiven der Welt, mit 996 gebauten Exemplaren. Die Diesel Rangierer, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Sidney und die Eisenbahn-Wettbewerb Diesel sind ebenfalls solche. Datei:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png Bemalung Diesel ist komplett im Schwarz der British Railways bemalt. Seine Bemalung stammt aus den fünfzigern, als alle Rangierloks schwarz waren. Seine Kuppelsstangen waren zunächst silber, sind aber seit der sechsten Staffel ebenfalls schwarz. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Christian Rudolf (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen) * Martin May (Deutschland; ab Staffel 13) * Kerry Shale (England; ab Staffel 13; Amerika; ab Staffel 19) * Michael Brandon (Amerika; Staffel 13 - Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg) * Martin Sherman (Amerika; König der Schienen - Staffel 18) * Jorge Ornelas (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 13) * Daisuke Gōri (Japan; Staffel 2 - Staffel 8, Ausnahme Staffel 6) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; nur in Staffel 6) * Ken Sanders (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz) * Paweł Galia (Polen; nur in Staffel 13) * Janusz Wituch (Polen; ab Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel) * Christoffer Staib (Norwegen; Staffel 13 - Staffel 16, Ausnahme Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks und Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norwegen; Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks, Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg und ab König der Schienen) * Reinder van der Naalt (Die Niederland) * Anibal Munhoz (Brasilien) * Jorge Teixeira (Spanien) * Michel Lasorne (Frankreich und französisches Kanada; Staffel 8 - Staffel 12) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada; ab Staffel 13) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Dor Srugo (Israel; nur in König der Schienen) * Petri Hanttu (Finnland; ab Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel) * Quổc Tín (Vietnam) * Alexander Kotov (Russland) * Bohdan Tůma (Tschechische Republik; ab Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg) Trivia * Diesel war die erste Diesellok in der Railway Series und der TV-Serie. Er war ein Vorschlag von Eric Marriott, dem damaligen Editor der Railway Series. Eine Dieselloks einzuführen, um die Bücher auf einem neueren Stand zu halten. * Laut den Zeitschriften und einem DVD Bingo-Spiel sind Diesel und Pfau gut befreundet. * In den amerikanischen Versionen von Staffel 13 bis 16 wurde Diesel als einiger Charakter vom Erzähler gesprochen. * Diesel hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 6: *** Seine Kupplungsstangen sind nun schwarz statt silber. *** Seine Bremsleitung geht nach oben. ** Staffel 9: *** Links unter seinem Gesicht bekam er eine Lampe. ** Staffel 13: *** Seine Lampe verschwindet. ** Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel: *** Er hat die Hupe eines amerikanischen Nathan K3LA Diesels. ** Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks: *** Er hat wieder seine ursprüngliche Hupe. ** Staffel 19: *** Er hat nun eine Lampe über seinem Gesicht. *** Seine Kupplungs-Kette ist rot. *** Er hat eine Rückleuchte. ** Staffel 20: *** Seine Kupplung ist wieder komplett schwarz. * Auf seinen Waren-Beschreibungen wurde er oft als „hinterlistiger Diesel" („Devious Diesel") bezeichnet, obwohl er erst in der Staffel 7er Episode Fergus Breaks the Rules so bezeichnet wurde. * Diesel hat schon öfter seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 20 Meilen die Stunde überschritten. * In den Zeitschriften ist Diesels Gesicht meist kleiner, als in der TV-Serie. * Nathan Clarke gab eine Höhrprobe für Diesel auf seiner DAA Management-Seite. * Eines von Diesels Modellen gehört nun der Explore the Rails-Ausstellung. Vorher, während des 70-jährigen Jubiläums, befand sich dieses im britischen Museum. * Laut Emily und die Reisezugwagen hält Diesel einen Rekord dafür, die meisten Waggons an einem Tag rangiert zu haben. Waren Galerie Datei:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg|Diesel hinter den Kulissen Datei:SpringtimeforDiesel.jpg|Diesel in Staffel 21 Datei:DieselCGI.png|Promo Datei:DieselRWS.png|Diesel in der Railway Series Datei:DieselModel.png Datei:PopGoestheDiesel1.png|Diesel mit saurem Gesicht Waren-Galerie Datei:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann Datei:Grumpydiesel.jpg|Bachmann Grumpy Diesel en:Diesel es:Diesel he:דיזל hu:Dízel ja:ディーゼル pl:Diesel ru:Дизель zh:迪赛尔 Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:BR Klasse 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dieselloks Kategorie:Das Festland Kategorie:Andere Eisenbahnen Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn